


Fire Guy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [1]
Category: Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Age Down Pit, Age Up Dark Pit, Alternate Universe - Junior High, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Starting Fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit never fared well with the cold. Dark Pit tried his best to warm his twin up. Starting fires on the sidewalk was not the best idea Dark Pit had though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Just a bit chilled" AU. A heads up that Pit and Dark Pit are 13 in this story in the timeline and I call Dark Pit "Lived" or "Li". Enjoy!

Pit had always been a supportive older brother to Lived. Lived always wanted to give back to Pit somehow. Lived just had a hard time trying to show his gratitude and it usually ended up with the red eyed twin pushing Pit away and telling the brunette to leave him alone. He hated how anti-social he was growing up and in middle school, he was at the peak of his rebellious stage. He wanted to tone it down a little before he reached high school. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble for something he did and then Pit getting dragged alongside him.

By trying to help Pit out though, he ended up doing so by accident.

Li had noticed that his older twin was sensitive to the cold. The blue eyed twin had no problem with the hot weather (Pit was athletic so of course he would enjoy working out), but the minute it got cold, he shivered like a little bird. Pit had tried to hide how cold he was, but because Palutena wouldn't let him cling to her now that he was in junior high, Pit resorted to clinging to anyone with enough body heat to get by even if it were random strangers he hugged. Palutena always had to apologize to the people that Pit embraced before promising her adopted son that she would buy him a bundle of clothes.

What actually happened was Palutena gave Lived the money to buy it for his older twin. Normally, the raven haired teen would have issues with Palutena dumping all responsibilities on him, but he really wanted to help his older twin this time around.

Every day for the next few weeks, Lived would attempt to give something warm for Pit while they waited for the bus to take them to school. At first, Lived would allow Pit to wear his gloves (since the idiot kept forgetting to bring his own gloves). Then Li would use his allowance to buy hot chocolate for Pit. The brunette insisted that he was more of a coffee person resulting in his younger twin rolling his eyes at Pit trying to grow up so fast. When Li no longer had the money, he just brought the blanket from home for the both of them to use.

The blanket would only fail because of Dark Pit's dumb idea of trying to warm themselves up before school.

Today was like every other day. Li would ask Pit how he was doing and Pit would respond about how he's still affected by the chills. The brunette eyed his younger twin suspiciously at what Dark Pit was going to do with the blanket he brought with them and Palutena's special lighter used only for emergencies.

"Oh no...Pittoo...you're not going to…"

And he did. To warm themselves up, Li set the blanket on fire on the sidewalk. It was a horrible idea in hindsight because of the probability of something else catching fire. The fact that Li did this near a telephone was enough for Pit to fear for their lives.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Pit screamed as he looked around to see if there was anyone around. There was one person and it happened to the cops. "OH CRAP! IT'S SIGUI!"

Li's eyes widened in horror at the implication. She saw what the twins did and turned on the siren of the police car. She got out ready to grab the twins.

"W-What do we do, Pitstain?" Li asked in a panicked tone.

"What do you think? We skip school and run!"

Actually, they didn't need to skip school. Pit just didn't want to explain to everyone how the desire to stay warm on a winter morning almost resulted in them setting the telephone pole on fire. Because they went home though, Sigui had attempted to arrest them. Palutena had to be called about the incident and while the twins wouldn't be behind bars...let's just say Li was forbidden from using the lighter ever again.

But at the very least the two were able to warm up from a morning jog.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 884 words. Just one note!
> 
> 1\. I decided in the AU universe that Sigui would be a cop instead of a nun/priestess. How else do you expect her to have her justice if she wasn't in control of the law?


End file.
